Users of wireless devices may request information on the Internet using, for example, a mobile browser application running on a wireless device. In order to find information that a user desires, the user may enter a search query into a search bar of the browser application and send a request to a search engine. The search engine may return a set of search results and the user may select one of the search results to access content on the Internet. Many wireless devices provide a voice search option that enables a user to speak or voice a request in order to submit a search query to a search engine.